Lishpi
The brother family of the Florozoans. Differences And Similarities The Lishpi and the Florozoa have a few things in common: they both are algea (duh), they both have appendages and both groups have a symbiosis with bacteria. However, there are differences as well: the Lishpi have three appendages while most Florozoa have six, often used as legs. Also, the Lishpi move their appendages due to chemical reactions and/or special triggers, and the first species in the family, the Lishpi, which is now extinct, could walk like Walking Palms, but having microscopic hairs that feel holes the rocky riverbed and then coils the plant up into the new spot, thus climbing. Then, the hairs get shed off. However, another notable difference is how the bacteria bond. In some Lishpi, Luluaws, the scavengers of Sarguhal Lake's bottom, feeding on whatever organic animal matter, took refuge from a stronger subspecies that is now normal again and hide in holes in them, controlling the plant from within by biting, pulling and moving microscopic hairs, with which they can hunt, unless they swarm out of their host, attacking like pirhanas. In return, the Luluaw within defend the plant and lets it photosynthesize when it's nessecary. Species *'Lishpi- '''This algae has adapted small hooks to hook onto rocky places in the river. To be able to spread upstream, these hooks can be used as arms to climb up the river against the current, but do so extremely slowly, and because that current would carry the spores away, said spores are "glued" to the rock by a sticky film on the side facing the river bottom. Finally, because the river's water is nutrient-rich, the Lishpi has grown in size. *'Elaspi- 'Descended from Lishpi, they have started to replace them and push them off with their slightly increased size. It has small growths on the plant's skin that act like triggers when Sekshaws bite them, which get hit with bumps, which are on the tentacles, which have grown long and are flung in the direction of the bite by the trigger-growths. *'Elalippi- 'These are the Lishpi that were pushed down the current by the Elaspi and survived. Because their kin was adapted to sink at the bottom of the river to minimize drag and, of course, cling to the riverbed, they would sink to the bottom of the deeper lake, where not enough sunlight passes through, so the surviving Lishpi have "paddles" evolved from the hooks. But how does the plant know it's time to paddle to the surface? An inner chemical reaction occurs that makes the paddles move the plant to the top of the lake when the Elalippi used up all the stored sunlight. This allows the plant to "swim" up to the sunlight, but most of the time, it stays at the bottom for defense against herbivores. Fortunately, the Luluaw (carnivorous bacteria that eats all animal waste and dead animal meat, lives at the bottom of the lake) aren't herbivorous, as dead plants at Sarguhal Lake are "self-composted" at the bottom of the lake and the longest Chawpi roots absorb their nutrients. *'Lululippi- 'The Luluaw have made a special partnership with this plant. There is a hole with a small chamber on the Lululippi's "forehead" where Luluaw can hide to avoid recently evolved Luluaw subspecies that feed on regular Luluaw. However, in this form, as dead flesh dosen't always come, there are special membranes that make the Lululippi's "arms" oars and knives to hunt prey together. To defend their host, the Luluaw can swarm out and hunt like pirhanas, stripping attackers to the bone, feeding at the same time. *'Lululaspi- '''Some Elaspi about to release their spores lost their grip and ended up releasing their spores at the bottom of Sarguhal Lake. Some Lululippi spores touched them, and the developed spores became hybrids of both species. Over time, they developed, and now, the paddles became "hands" still controlled by the Luluaw, but over generations, the bumps of the Elaspi became a kind of opposable thumb. Now, if a predator tries to eat the Lululaspi, the Elaspi "hairs" trigger the hands, which also causes a chemical reaction that alarms the Luluaw about the current situation. The Luluaw that control the arms then control the arms in a way to grab the predator and toss them off. The "arms" are like the Elaspi's whip-like appendages. Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jalupi Category:Plant Category:Aquatic Category:Bacteria